


Donatella

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so fab.I’m blond.I’m skinny.I’m rich.And I’m a little bit of bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donatella

Chapter15-Donatella  
Summary:I am so fab.I’m blond.I’m skinny.I’m rich.And I’m a little bit of bitch.

“我要和你绝交！”比尔博在电话那头尖叫着，“你竟然做那种事！在袋底洞！你！”  
“啊，我很抱歉。”索林回答，一听就知道完全没有悔改的意思。  
比尔博简直要气炸了，向他嚎了起来，索林只得向他保证再也不会和瑟兰迪尔在不正确的场合做不正确的事，比尔博渐渐不再怨声载道怒火朝天，嘟囔不会再允许这种事情发生然后挂断电话。  
索林把手机放到床头柜上，侧首对窝在他怀里乖巧的瑟兰迪尔微笑，他们做过一次后离开袋底洞，到了瑟兰迪尔的住处，又来了一发，“我以为他禁止我们再去那里了。”瑟兰迪尔笑着亲吻索林双唇。  
“怎么会，比尔博刀子嘴豆腐心，你也知道。”索林回吻瑟兰迪尔，他吸吮瑟兰迪尔上唇，柔软细嫩的口感让他忍不住啃咬。  
“我……不知道怎么回事……”瑟兰迪尔眨了几下眼，直视索林的蓝眼睛，“从你那里回来以后，我就很怕，很怕你再次离开。”  
“我不会离开的，除非你赶我。”索林支起身体，温热的手抚摸瑟兰迪尔柔顺的金发，将他在欢爱时候发梢打的结仔仔细细顺开。  
“可你，离开过两次。”瑟兰迪尔掌心覆上索林的前胸，按在心脏跳动的地方，声音里带一份若隐若现的悲痛，“我不知道为何如此需要你，我怕在我知道之前，你就会离开，要知道，外边有那么多年轻漂亮会对你百依百顺的人虎视眈眈，想要你……”  
“你怕我跟着那些年轻得和我外甥一个岁数的人跑了，不要你了？”索林噗嗤一笑，“风情万种，绝美无双的瑟兰迪尔竟然会担心床伴被别人勾走？”  
啊，床伴啊。瑟兰迪尔笑容僵了一下，随即他笑得更加灿烂，掩盖心头的失落，“那是当然。我是个有自知之明的人，不会把赌注全部压在脸上。”瑟兰迪尔往索林怀中窝了窝。  
“我不会离开。”索林把他搂得更紧一些，“只要你还愿意让我陪你，我就不会弃你而去。如果你怕我离开，大可以告诉我，或者像电视一样弄个什么条款，将我拴住。”  
“当真？”瑟兰迪尔抬起眼帘对上索林真诚的蓝眼睛。  
索林在他额头上印上一吻：“当然，我的精灵。”  
\---  
这不是告白，绝对不是告白。他们两个人也绝对不是恋人，或者其他什么亲密的确定下来的关系。瑟兰迪尔告诫自己，索林只是一个特殊的炮友，这只是索林一贯的温存过后的甜言蜜语。瑟兰迪尔见过太多人，花言巧语，试图与自己保持长期的关系，索林若是这么做他毫不惊讶，可往往他听到的都是“美人”“小野兽”“小猫咪”，可，精灵？你的精灵？开玩笑吗？索林你还相信童话？瑟兰迪尔腹诽。  
但因为这一句就闹得自己涨红了脸，一阵心悸——那种久违的心动感觉——或许瑟兰迪尔才是那个相信童话的人。  
现实自然没有那么美好，瑟兰迪尔心知肚明，与莱戈拉斯母亲的那段时间，年少无知的他以为自己是童话的主角，会永远与爱人过幸福快乐的生活，可看看最后他落得个什么下场！  
他不想要缥缈的承诺，他要的是切实的占有。  
\---  
索林看着面前摊开的两份文件：“所以，你要五十度我？”  
在密林制衣的总部办公楼顶层，董事长办公室内，索林坐在沙发上面对翘着二郎腿怎么看怎么欠抽的瑟兰迪尔，不是说他的表情多么嚣张多么嘚瑟，而是这家伙真的，不按常理出牌。  
让时间退回到一周前。  
那日巴德在索林上班后神神秘秘地将他叫了过去，说：“索林啊，有个挺有能耐的人跟我这里挖你，你去不？”  
“怎么，现在的饭店已经开始抢外卖员了？”索林笑着换上工作服，跟巴德打哈哈，“不去，你这儿挺好。”  
“呃，其实在你来之前，我跟咱店里的人都商量过了，一致认为你得去看看，毕竟这才是你的领域。”  
索林一听来了兴趣：“什么工作啊？”  
巴德清了清嗓：“有个富豪请你去做他的私人医生，我觉得你出身医学世家，干得也不错，不能挡你的路啊。”  
“……”索林皱眉，现在索尔为了抱重孙子已经开始不择手段用禁止自己再次踏入医药界威胁他，怎么还会有人敢聘请他？  
可巴德和店里其他员工一致认为索林你要是是条有雄心的汉子就乖乖给老子去面试，店里少了你我们追姑娘还容易点，于是索林答应了。  
他把这个遭遇跟瑟兰迪尔分享，他笑着对瑟兰迪尔讲：“我还真不知道，在这座城里面，还有谁敢跟老爷子呛着干。”瑟兰迪尔俯在他胸膛上，笑得很甜：“这是对你的肯定，你没问题的。”  
索林挠了挠瑟兰迪尔的下颌，后者哼哼两声眯起眼睛，索林笑得更温柔：“借你吉言。”  
索林隐隐地感觉到瑟兰迪尔在上次袋底洞那次过后，看自己的眼神明显有了变化，具体是为什么，他搞不清楚，只知道瑟兰迪尔笑得更甜，也更愿意与自己亲近。那日二人的谈话再次在他脑海里浮现。  
他怕自己离开，他会吃那些小崽子们的醋，他想把我留在身边。  
他是爱上我了吗？  
索林这么想着，再次亲吻瑟兰迪尔。  
当他在应聘地点——密林制衣办公楼的董事长办公室见到西装笔挺器宇轩昂地坐在办公桌前的瑟兰迪尔，心中有一千匹草泥马呼啸而过。  
“你……怎么在这里？”索林皱眉，他从没见过这么盛气凌人的瑟兰迪尔，或许是穿着打扮，或许是周围装修，或许是瑟兰迪尔平日里总散开的一头金发今日被扎成一束，更或许是这个似精灵般的男人露出原本的一面，他都觉得面前的和自己认识的那个温柔可爱的瑟兰迪尔根本不是同一个人。  
“这里，是我的。密林制衣，也是我的。”瑟兰迪尔站起身，站在阳光下，双手摊开：“我说过我会在合适的时间让你走入我的世界。”  
“埃尔隆德……”  
“为了莱戈拉斯的母亲，我只能消失，他替我扛下重担。”瑟兰迪尔说话的时候露出一个感激的表情，“他在人前，我在幕后。”  
“那么说，你和你笔下的角色一样，是个‘总裁’咯？”索林明白了，他终于明白瑟兰迪尔那与写手收入不符的吃穿用度，在自己遭遇危难的时候信誓旦旦的承诺，及时灵通的消息网是因为什么。  
索林心沉了下来。  
瑟兰迪尔，高高在上，而自己呢？  
索林，你有资格去爱他吗？  
橡木盾家也算是名门望族，自己在橡木盾家长大，可他现在是被扫地出门的逆子，还被自己的爷爷断了出路，他一介草民，何德何能与瑟兰迪尔发展一段关系？  
就算瑟兰迪尔是隐居在幕后的人，他和自己也是一个天上，一个地下，灰姑娘的故事终究是个童话，索林年幼时见过那么多血淋淋的失败婚姻，他毫无斗志。  
“坐。”瑟兰迪尔拍拍索林的肩，示意他坐到沙发上，瑟兰迪尔随后也在他对面就坐。  
“我敢和索尔叫板。”瑟兰迪尔给了他一个微笑，“埃尔隆德也敢。你看看这份合同，如果你同意做我的私人医生，林谷生物科技会有你的位置，你可以去科研，继续你父亲的研究，偶尔去代代课，训练学生，一年两次进修，我想你会动心。”  
没错，索林动心了。这份合同巴德早就给他了一份电子稿，让他知道个大概，对自己如此有利的合同，索林早就在心里签了，只不过没想到对方竟然是瑟兰迪尔，他开始犹豫起来。  
签还是不签？  
“签了吧，狠狠向嚼舌根的人，向那些不愿意让你做自己的人，向那些质疑过你的人发起反击。你在林谷可以干出一番事业，我知道你可以的。”瑟兰迪尔侧身，在沙发上扭了扭，似乎坐着不太舒服。  
索林签过后，他的注意力放在另一份文件上，并未注意瑟兰迪尔的异常：“这是什么？”  
“你还记得我说的，要把你拴住吗？”瑟兰迪尔娇媚地笑了，方才的干练和精明逐渐瓦解，索林看着他，自己熟悉的那个瑟兰迪尔回来了。  
“所以，你要五十度我？”索林问。  
“不，是你五十度我……”瑟兰迪尔向前倾身，用气声回答，“我做爱，不狠操。”  
“……”索林向后仰在沙发上，“第一次，我不知道应该如何回应你。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑眉：“简单点说，就是你我成为长期的床伴，我们对对方保持忠诚的肉体关系，我提要求你来施行，不允许拒绝，仅此而已。”  
“重点是什么？”索林笑了一声，他真没想到瑟兰迪尔会用这一招。  
瑟兰迪尔转转眼珠，“重点是，在这份契约约束下，你我只能因为对方高潮。”  
索林觉得自己有点热，尤其是下半身那个地方。  
这是独占宣言吗？  
这算不算对自己赤裸裸的告白？  
瑟兰迪尔对自己，还是很依赖的！  
他愿意分享自己的秘密，他愿意让我成为他的唯一！  
去他妈的地位！去他妈的门当户对！  
他要攻下瑟兰迪尔！他会攻下瑟兰迪尔！  
“等等，你说的，发号施令，指什么？”索林迫使自己冷静下来，他拿起那份“契约”看起来，无非是什么不痛不痒烂大街的条约，不许与他人发生关系，索林要随叫随到，在保证双方人身安全的前提下，瑟兰迪尔什么要求索林都要满足，否则视为违约等等……  
“……嗯……有了这份契约，你我可以拥有更多情——趣。”瑟兰迪尔松开头发，让长发披散下来，与平日无二，起身，从裤兜里掏出一个小小的遥控器递给索林，走向办公室门口，索林这才发现瑟兰迪尔走路有些颤巍巍的，见瑟兰迪尔锁门，他狐疑地打量手里开在一档的开关，视线在瑟兰迪尔有些扭曲的身姿和遥控器间徘徊。  
操，这，个，小，婊，子。索林恍然大悟。  
果然，在霸道凌厉的外壳下，还是他熟识的那个瑟兰迪尔，时而那个可爱顽皮，时而妩媚娇嗔，时而淫荡放浪，却无时不刻拨动他心弦的人。  
瑟兰迪尔锁好门，靠在上面，晃动胯部，轻舔嘴角，一脸“来操我啊”。索林倒是不急，他先是在契约上签上一个漂亮的花体名字，然后看着已经解开扣子，裆部已经明显隆起的瑟兰迪尔，像电视里演的一般露出一个贱兮兮的龙猫笑，拿起契约起身走到办公桌旁，举起遥控与肩平高，在瑟兰迪尔渴望的注视下猛地将开关推到最大，只听一声甜腻的呻吟，瑟兰迪尔站立不稳，“噗通”跪到地板上，双手撑在地上努力地大口喘着粗气，“别……啊……别……”瑟兰迪尔瞪大双眼，双腿不由自主地并拢摩擦，似乎以为这样就能缓解欲火，他抬头对上索林的视线，被索林毫无保留火辣辣的视线挑逗得更加兴奋。  
“情趣？真不理解你……”索林笑着收拾起桌面上的东西，腾出一块地方，“衣衫华丽，裹着的却是一具淫荡不堪的身体。来，到这儿来。”索林倚在办公桌前朝瑟兰迪尔招手，“爬到这儿来，让我帮帮你。”  
瑟兰迪尔努力支撑着让自己坚持着爬到索林脚旁，苍天啊，他开始后悔自己的决定，后悔将跳蛋塞到后穴，在一档震动的情况下和索林见面。  
虽然情况和自己预想的差不太多——都是签了协议开始啪啪啪——但绝对不是这个样子。  
他想的是自己含着跳蛋，跪坐在索林大腿上暧昧摩擦，直到二人前液打湿西裤，被索林按到沙发上干到射出来。可现在！这种令人向往令人狂乱的被支配的快感是怎么回事！  
后穴里的跳蛋变着花地旋转震动，瑟兰迪尔每一块肌肉的动作带来的体位的变化都会产生新的快感，他缓慢地，尽量平稳地在地板上爬行，几乎每一个动作都会燃烧他大半的体力。  
似乎过了一个世纪那么漫长，瑟兰迪尔耗尽全部体力才来到索林身边，索林蹲下，亲吻瑟兰迪尔由于紧咬而肿胀的唇，他的舌划过瑟兰迪尔的贝齿，霸道地将舌头探入对方甜蜜的口腔，勾住他躲躲闪闪的嫩舌吸吮，舌苔相触，滑动摩擦，让瑟兰迪尔“呜呜”地求饶，同时索林双手在瑟兰迪尔身上胡乱摸索，透过布料，索林能够感受到瑟兰迪尔的热度，他的手最后落在弹性极好的双臀上，色情地揉捏起来，现在的瑟兰迪尔极度敏感，索林甚至能感受到他一张一合的小嘴的呼唤。  
“你没穿内裤是吗？”索林觉得瑟兰迪尔快消耗光氧气，方才放过他的唇，用手指在他做工精良的定制西裤上打转，按压那个即将被他侵入的地方。  
“哼……”瑟兰迪尔轻蔑地笑，他不在意现在自己的处境多么尴尬，相反，他享受这样的地位关系，他是有点受虐倾向没错，“你自己来看，我穿没穿……”说罢伸出手臂在索林隆起一块的裤裆处按了按，“你硬了吗？我怎么觉得你小了很多啊，能满足我吗？”他狡狎地向索林眨了眨眼睛。  
索林摇摇头，似乎在为瑟兰迪尔不自量力的挑衅默哀。他猛地抓住瑟兰迪尔的金发，粗暴地把他漂亮的脸蛋按到自己那磅礴欲发的大家伙上。  
“既然签了这东西，我得告诉你，”索林左右摆动胯部，配合着抓住瑟兰迪尔金发的手运动，让瑟兰迪尔的脸磨蹭自己的欲望，瑟兰迪尔贪婪地含住他的勃起，隔着布料轻轻啃咬舔舐吸吮，唾液濡湿索林的裤裆，他潜快地呼吸，牙齿灵活地解开扣子，似乎迫不及待地想和索林的小兄弟打个招呼，“对你，我既做爱，又狠操。”  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔衣物已经被悉数除去，全身上下只剩下一条丁字裤。虽然知道瑟兰迪尔穿这条内裤多半是不愿意让旁人隔着西裤看到内裤轮廓，可索林在看到它的时候又涨大了一圈，坚硬笔直指向天——该死的，怎么这么骚！  
索林并没有取出瑟兰迪尔体内的跳蛋，而是拿着遥控肆意妄为，一会关闭，看瑟兰迪尔夹紧双腿晃着屁股求更多，一会儿又突然开启到最大，欣赏这尊洁白的胴体不断颤抖战栗，他挺腰，让已经胀大的小索林往瑟兰迪尔口腔深处又进几分，金发人来不及下咽的津液和欢爱的前液沿口角滴落在瑟兰迪尔膝盖上，瑟兰迪尔用力吸吮索林，他发出沉闷的叹息，表示对瑟兰迪尔精湛技术和不懈努力的赞许。  
跳蛋震荡着脆弱敏感的内壁，不偏不倚正好卡在瑟兰迪尔最甜蜜的一点上，但索林只开在零档，也就是最低的一档，那种震动实在太微弱，瑟兰迪尔只觉得一丝丝酥麻逐渐爬上脊背，可对现在的他来说，像一个在沙漠中饥渴难耐的旅行者，只能够汲取绿植蒸腾凝化下的水滴，一滴一滴，足够活命，但根本不解渴。  
于是他更加卖力地吸吮索林，睁着泪水充盈的双眼向索林投去渴求的目光。  
索林自然服软。他将硬邦邦的粗大从瑟兰迪尔口腔中抽出，附身与他交换一个吻，随后一把抱起瑟兰迪尔放到办公桌上，体位的突然改变和冰凉的触感令敏感至极的瑟兰迪尔尖叫出声，身体不停颤抖：“索林，快点！快点！”他已全然不顾形象，只希望索林能尽快将这个中看不中用的跳蛋取出来，换上更大更热的东西来把自己送上巅峰。  
索林应了一声，往瑟兰迪尔穴口涂了些许润滑剂，瑟兰迪尔已经足够湿软——感谢跳蛋这个前戏小能手——索林只是不想让瑟兰迪尔疼，便毫不费力地探入二指，取出还在嗡嗡震动的跳蛋。内壁突然的空虚使瑟兰迪尔的小穴一张一合，不满地发出抗议。  
“嘘……宝贝，马上就满足你……”索林亲吻瑟兰迪尔，“瑟兰，用你的精液做契约的签名，你能做到吗？”  
索林握住自己的阴茎在瑟兰迪尔贪婪收缩的穴口打转，几次路过偏偏不进入，瑟兰迪尔等得焦急，喘息着央求索林的侵占。  
“我会，我可以……什么都听你的……索林……索林，快点进入我！求你！”他的声音已经带有哭腔，他呼吸急促，胸膛起伏，他已经做好迎接索林的一切准备，他愿意满足这个男人的一切要求。  
索林奖励了瑟兰迪尔几个吻，让他翻身趴在桌上，瑟兰迪尔不停吐前液的性器头部打在桌子棱角上，敏感的身体经受不住如此的刺激，瑟兰迪尔又是一声呻吟，胡乱地抓挠索林的前臂。  
索林小心翼翼地握着欲望侵入瑟兰迪尔，被肠道包裹的感觉真好。他长出几口气，稍作停留便开始抽插，毫无保留，毫无怜悯，他现在只想操干这个湿哒哒的小洞，只想让瑟兰迪尔因为承受不了更多的快感，痛苦地射精，如他说的那般射到文件上，瑟兰迪尔应该签下芳名的空白处。  
瑟兰迪尔言出必行，不知承受了多久，也不知被索林摩擦了多少下敏感点，他先是大腿不停地小幅度抽搐，随即弓起身子，像一张蓄势待发的弓，随后像在承受什么折磨一般开始全身痉挛，尖叫着在索林愈发猛烈的攻势下射了出来，纸张上满是他喷洒出的种子；索林感觉到包裹自己的肠道阵阵紧缩，插了十几下也低吼着爆发。  
\---  
“你这个变态。”瑟兰迪尔窝在索林怀里骂，可他现在没有气力，这句话就像认命一般。两人躺在沙发上，懒得清理，他们已经很累了。  
索林不怒反笑，亲吻瑟兰迪尔已经散开的头发，“变态才会把自己的DNA洒得满办公桌都是……”边说边咬瑟兰迪尔的耳垂，让他咯咯笑，算是原谅了索林。  
“你还真是胸有成竹，万一我不不签怎么办？”索林“吧唧”亲了一下瑟兰迪尔光洁的额头，傻笑着问。  
瑟兰迪尔回答得坦荡：“我知道你会签，而且，万一你拒绝，我就在你面前自慰，但绝对不允许碰我，直到你同意为止。”  
“我有点后悔手那么快。”索林说。  
“以后机会多得是，那么，往后得多劳烦你费心了，我的——橡木盾医生。”瑟兰迪尔翻了个身，咬了一口索林的二头肌。  
“愿为您效劳。”  
看起来，签个契约还不错。  
索林和瑟兰迪尔不约而同地想。  
这样，他就只能是我的了。  
-END-


End file.
